Many communication systems allow communication over wireless interfaces by allowing radio frequency signals to be transmitted and received between devices. Radio frequency signals which are received at a receiver can be down-converted to frequencies which are lower than radio frequency for processing by a baseband processing block in the receiver.
For example, FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a Radio Frequency (RF) receiver 100. The RF receiver 100 includes an antenna 102, a low-noise amplifier (LNA) 104, a mixer block 106, and a baseband processing block 108. The antenna 102 is coupled to an input of the LNA 104. An output of the LNA 104 is coupled to an input of the mixer block 106. An output of the mixer block 106 is coupled to an input of the baseband block 108. In operation, the antenna 102 receives radio frequency signals over the communication system and passes the signals to the LNA 104. The LNA 104 amplifies the signals and passes them to the mixer block 106. The mixer block down-converts the radio frequency signals to provide lower frequency signals to the baseband processing block 108, where the signals are processed. As is known in the art, the processing in the baseband processing block 108 may include analog-to-digital conversion of the signal, demodulation of the signal, and decoding of the signal. Interference components in the signal that is passed to the baseband processing block 108 may increase the requirements (such as the linearity and filtering requirements) of the baseband processing block 108 in order to correctly process the signal.